


Made for Flying

by StargateNerd



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cisswap, F/F, Fem!Hiccup, Fluff, cis swap, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StargateNerd/pseuds/StargateNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a big difference between riding Toothless, and riding Air Jack. Hiccup really should know that by now, but hindsight is 20/20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made for Flying

**Author's Note:**

> My sister asked me to "write [her] some hijack or smth pls", and I felt like writing genderbent Hijack (mainly cause I think fem!Hiccup is fucking adorable) so here we go :)
> 
> Also, they still have the same names just cause. I mean, Hiccup’s not really an un-unisexual name anyway, and Jack just prefers being called that (though it’s possible that it’s short for Jacklyn or something).

"Jack!" Hiccup shrieked, her light brown braid flapping against her face as they went into a steep dive. _Oh Odin, I’m going to die, I’m going to die. Astrid’s going to laugh over my grave and Toothless will try to eat Jack and I’ll be used as an example of why you shouldn’t go flying with anything other than dragons!  
_

Jack, the little shit, was laughing, her voice high and clear on the wind that went whistling past them. However, they did slow down, and eventually Jack lighted down in a small cove down the coast a little ways. “You can let go of me anytime,” the winter spirit teased.

“You… you idiot!” Hiccup huffed as she stepped back. Her cheeks blazed hot as she glared at the white haired girl. “You know I don’t like it when you go that fast!”

Jack raised an eyebrow as she leaned on her staff. “You don’t have any problem with Toothless.”

"Well, Toothless is _made_ for flying. I don’t have to constantly worry if I’m going to fall off of him, either.”

"Hey." Jack drifted close to Hiccup and caught her arm with her free hand. "You know I’d never do that, right?" Her crystal blue eyes were filled with sincerity, and Hiccup could feel her face heat up even more.

"I know, I know, it’s just… I get scared, you know?"

"The Great Dragon Tamer, scared?" Jack teased. "Impossible." She brought Hiccup’s hand up to her lips and placed a chaste kiss to it. "After all, you are the bravest mortal I know." She smiled impishly at Hiccup, who pointedly looked away, her cheeks flushed bright red. "C’mon, I should get you back before Astrid starts getting ideas and plotting my death."

"She wouldn’t do that," Hiccup protested. True, her best friend was quite protective of her, but she wouldn’t try to… "On second thought, maybe we should hurry," she reflected.


End file.
